


You swear you'll kill him one of these days. (or fuck him.)

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Series: Five Stages of Erisol [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Jealousy, POV Second Person, Tentabulges, Unresolved Sexual Tension, double bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You snort, and lean on the back of his chair like you own it.<br/>------<br/>In which Sollux accuses Eridan of compensating, and, consequently, finds out that he doesn't need to compensate. At all.</p><p>Sollux's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You swear you'll kill him one of these days. (or fuck him.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



You snort, and lean on the back of his chair like you own it.  
“Yeah, right, everyone knowth you’re jutht trying to theem brave to compenthate for having a thmall--” He spins around abruptly and you fall on top of him. You have to catch yourself on your elbows, and then you glance down and your face is literally just a few inches above his crotch.  
“Wwanna bet?” You push back up into a standing position and smirk down at him.  
“Sthure.” He stands up, and you find yourself wishing he had just stayed sitting because now he’s taller than you. His fins are flared out, and you can’t help noticing that they have the slightest hint of purple to them. He’s glaring, and it’s really fucking intimidating, but you stand your ground, flinching ever so slightly when he breaks the silence by saying,  
“Wwe gonna do this or not?”  
“Yeah, where to?”  
“I don’t giwe a shit.”

You start walking, then, planning to just stop at the nearest empty room, and he follows you. You haven’t checked, but you bet he’s smirking at you from behind.

When you get there, there’s another tense standoff right inside the door, and then he nudges it shut. He hesitates, and you raise an eyebrow at him.  
“What? Having thecond thoughtth?” He snorts and rolls his eyes.  
“As if. I’m just debatin wwhether or not you can handle wwhat you’re about to see.”  
“I’m sthure it will be very underwhelming, ED, but I can handle it.” He smirks, again, and you can’t help feeling like he knows something you don’t.

He drops his pants to his knees, and pulls the waistband of his underwear away from his body so you can see the two little nubs protruding from his sheathe. Okay, the fact that you can see it even now means it’s gotta be pretty big, but you’re more concerned about the fact that he seems to have a split tip. That’s just not even fair.  
“There they are.” Wait, they?  
“No fucking way are there two, you’ve jutht got a thplit tip and you’re trying to mithlead me.” Again with that infuriating little smirk, you wanna smack him.  
Or kiss him.  
“Wwanna bet?” You growl softly, and lean in closer. This time when you say it your voice is lower, and you’re trying to sound threatening but the fact that he’s taller than you kind of ruins it.  
“ _Sthure_.”

You reach down to trace a finger across his waist, and you feel a muscle tighten beneath your hand. Otherwise, he doesn’t react, and the smirk has become a predatory grin by the time you look back up at him. You blush despite yourself, and look away, cheeks burning.

It’s starting to push out a little more, enough that you can hold the tips between two fingers and gently roll them, so you do. You notice his fins flattening back against his head, but besides that, he just looks really smug. You want to smack him.  
Or kiss him.

So you do. You smash your lips into his, twine your fingers in his hair, and bring your knee forwards to rub into his crotch, and he pushes his hips forwards against your leg. Before you can realise what he’s doing, he’s got your head tilted back, one hand pressed against the back of your neck, and he’s flicking his tongue over every surface in your mouth. Your knees buckle, and he just holds you up, pressing closer against you. And then you realise that there isn’t just one, but two crazy-long bulges wrapped around your thigh in opposite directions. You gasp into his mouth and press your legs together as a shiver runs down your spine and your nook clenches around nothing.

And then he pulls back, taking a deep breath to rein himself in, and you’re left on shaky legs, trying to hide how much that just turned you on.

A few more deep breaths and he’s completely presentable, and you’re still blushing bright yellow and squeezing your legs together to try and keep prematerial from dripping out of your nook.

He pulls his pants back up and just leaves, and you swear you want to kill him.  
Or fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by a little story by united-states-of-wwhatevver on tumblr, go check out their shit it’s way better than mine
> 
> i just wanted to write a version that was specifically from Sollux’s perspective for fun.
> 
> also i love the idea of sollux being overcome with jealousy about not having two bulges
> 
> what are you still doing here go check out this user
> 
> also i'm not sure if they have an AO3 but if someone knows that let me know so i can gift this to them


End file.
